


Guarded

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <b><a href="http://olivia-j.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://olivia-j.livejournal.com/"><b>olivia_j</b></a> </b>for <a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_land</b></a>'s Trick or Treat Challenge. Dark-ish ... and I'm suffering from Christine/Jess bunnies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guarded

**Author's Note:**

> For **[](http://olivia-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**olivia_j**](http://olivia-j.livejournal.com/) ** for [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)'s Trick or Treat Challenge. Dark-ish ... and I'm suffering from Christine/Jess bunnies.

The last thing they'd been expecting was Christine Johnson to stumble out of an anomaly, battered and bruised - there had been enough of her blood at her HQ for her to among the far too long list of the dead.  


She'd collapsed at Becker's feet and he'd had to resist the temptation to kick her in the ribs. Instead he'd summoned a medic, and they'd dragged the supposedly-dead woman back to the ARC against his instincts.

  


Lester had all but snarled when he realised he had Christine-bloody-Johnson in his infirmary. And Jess had made the mistake of asking why.

  


That was the one of the few times she could remember having her head bitten off by either man, and for them both to turn on her? That had killed her crush on Becker and most of her respect for Lester. The files from that period at the ARC were locked down with an encryption she daren't break.

  


Christine's recovery, locked in the same room that they had used for Emily was long and slow and painful. And lonely, and Jess took it upon herself to visit her.

  


Even if the only time she could get into the room was when Christine slept and Lester and Becker were both out of the ARC.

  


So when Christine woke up properly, and Jess kissed her and ran away, Christine smiled.

  


She could work with this.

  


The tiny brunette would be useful. And seducing people was a skill she'd excelled at. This seduction would be no hardship. Perhaps she'd even keep her. In the meantime, she would take her pleasures where she could, and escape this new _prison_.

  


Did Lester really believe he could keep her here?

  



End file.
